MEMOIR OF A LOUD
by AbstractedRisque2.0
Summary: No Such Luck AU. During a breakdown of his mental state, he ran away from the Loud house. On the street, he was brutally murdered by a pedophile. In Heaven, the Almighty God pitied him, and granted him a second chance. When he is safely resurrected, he found himself obtaining some supernatural changes. HalfGod!Lincoln AU. [M for Smut. Harem. Loudcest] Collab with Erich Zann III.
1. Introduction

_._

_._

_._

_Full Summary_

_._

_._

_._

_No Such Luck AU. During a breakdown of his mental state, he decided to ran away from the Loud house, away from his abusive sisters. On the street, luck was not on his side either as he was raped and brutally murdered by an notorious pedophile. Right above the cloud, the Almighty God, ruler of Heaven, Earth and Hell, pitied Lincoln, and granted him a second chance as one of the living. When he is safely resurrected, he found himself obtaining some phenomenal, and supernatural changes that would affect his everyday life... but not in a good way. HalfGod!Lincoln AU. [M for Smut. Harem. Loudcest.]_

_._

_._

_._

_Get yourself comfortable, this gonna be a long read._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter I_

_._

_._

_._

_Introduction_

_._

_._

_._

Who, on this great Earth, would have expects that two words, petty labels such as Bad Luck could have destroyed a tight loving family such as the Louds. Enough to break a person's mind, their own son slash brother till he suffered a mental breakdown, and ran away from their safehaven, the Loud house. Who would have thoughts that the blind, stupid, simple, doo-dah, clueless bad luck would have broken the Loud family to pieces.

Not Lynn or anybody, and certainly not Lincoln...

...and yet, here he was... on the wild street, in an absolute worse state of his life as he take on a journey to the Casagrande's familia apartment. Ronnie Anne. Right after his wingman, Clyde, she is the second trusted people in Lincoln's life. He can always counting on her, and while he felt bad for thinking to take advantage of her extended family's kindness, he know she got his back, and because, soon after he tell them everything, they will let him stay.

Everything, but the truth, of course.

As much as he wanted to get revenge on his family, they are still his family and he found himself still loving them, even if they not sharing the same feeling. So he will keep quiet about the whole Luck thing. Who knows what could happen if police was to be brought into this mess. Maybe they will have their parents into jail, perhaps Lori is old enough to sentence to Juvie, while the rest is foster care.

Now that is a negative thoughts he doesn't wanted to happen, lest his family would meet their doom.

Back to his journey though, he found his stomach growled in hunger, "I need food. I haven't eat for days." Luckily for the protagonist, there is a small dinner. Now, he had no money, so he couldn't literally afford anything. Looks like his stomach gotta have to wait till they arrive to the Casagrande's. There, he can eat any meals Rosa Casagrande had to offer. So he kept walking towards his destination, and tried his hardest to ignore the images of four-stakes flapjacks, melting butter, juicy sticky syrup, freshly cooked bacons and soy milk...

... his stomach growled again.

"It will all be over soon. I just had to get to Ronnie Anne before the day gets dark." He catch a glimpse of the sun descending west as he speak. "Better run, I suppose." He speed up his pace and jog all the way to his destination, and as he did so, he caught a few city people looking at him strangely as he passed by them. '_They might be thinking of what did a young boy doing out in the city, this time of late when he suppose to be safely at home_.'

Before he even realize it, the sun is now replaced by the great moon, but he do realize the lack of city people that starting to creep him out. All kind of crimes in the big city happen during the night. He must gotta go faster than he is now, but his unathletic and weak physique is not build for such an endurance activity. Now he felt kind of stupid for not taking the offer to get in shape and active from Lynn when their bonds were not very shattered.

Well, can't reverse back the time, now can he...

Anywho, as he jogs with quick pant for oxygen, he caught a glimpse of a group of guys around an alley, dark alley, an alley in his path, about a kilometer ahead of him. That is a big red flag for him. A street gang is never a good sign in a big city. They were criminals, or bunch of bad guys that like to do bad things. His older sisters... well, his older ex-sisters especially Lori and Luna always adviced him about those type of gangs and what would they do to kids like himself. Bad things for sure. It is best if he didn't cross path with them.

So he change his path by walking across the street to get to another lane to stay as far away from them and hopefully, neither of them would care about a little old hi-

"Hey, Kid!"

'_Dang it!_' His mental thought screamed, while his brain commanding his scrawny body to run as fast as he can, but his legs muscles seems to freeze themselves, leaving him stand still like a stature, or deer in the headlight as one of the gang member walking towards him.

"Kid, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Don't ya know its dangerous?" The gang member asked in mild concern, but concern nonetheless.

The white haired protagonist was just about to answer him, but the gang member beat him to it, "Ah, nevermind that." He retreat back to his gang. "Just get home quick, and stay alert for sketchy strangers. Be safe as well!"

Lincoln couldn't believe his fate. Here he is with bunch of dangerous looking gang members, but the most he get from them is an advice and concerns. With that near nasty situation ended, he continues his journey with much more bravery and confident now. He felt like people in the big city is much more civilize than people in Royal Woods. Pretty sure they won't kick someone out of their home simply because of a stupid label.

The scene switched camera to the gang, "Unbelieveable! What shit fuck of a parents let their young boy doing outside in the night?" A tall muscular black man with dreaded locks asked in distaste.

"Johnny..." The member who spoke to Lincoln tiredly sighed. "I don't know. But that kiddo better be careful. There is a fucking nasty pedo lurking around the city."

"Shouldn't we... ya know, accompany that boy, make sure he get to where he wanna go in safe?" The black man, now known as Johnny inquired.

"Damn! Johnny, you're right!" The guy from before turned his whole body to where that kid was before and found nobody there, before he turned back to his gang. "Well, that kid's fucked now."

Back to Lincoln, who was suddenly approached by a slow moving vehicle with the left window down, reveals an adult male with black chevron mustache and regal gentleman haircut. The man gave an authoritized vibe to Lincoln as he spoke, "Where are you going, kid?" That is a red flag, so he up his pace, resulting the man to drive ahead more, "Hey! What did a young boy doing outside in the middle of the night?" The man shouted behind the wheel.

Lincoln felt like running, but the man showing a sign of concern. Maybe he would be as caring as that one gang member, "Jogging around." But Lincoln still had to lie. Don't wanna Ronnie Anne to get involve if the man is actually a bad guy.

"Jogging? In the night? No wonder that disgusting pedo got so many victims!" The man in the car shouted and cursing in languages Lincoln didn't understand. "Listen, kid. You better head home, there is a serial pedohile in the city, and he got his jiz- hands, I mean, hands on so many young boys and girls here."

Lincoln stopped dead on his track with the look of confusion, prompting the man to stop his car. Lincoln knew the word, pedohile, he heard it a couple of times from his mom and Luna when she invited him on her night gigs, but he never knew what the word stand for, "Mister, what exactly is pedophile means?"

"Are you serious?" The man asked as if the kid is stupid or something, before he get out of his car. Lincoln was about to take a step backward, considering the man approaching him with his hand on his jeans pocket, but he was just reaching for his wallet. "Relax, kid. I'm a cop- I mean, fuck! Sorry, I mean, I'm a detective. Detective Adam Risque." He put his wallet to his pocket before explaining in brief. "Pedophile is a grown man or woman, who attracted to young kids, boy or girl, sexually and that is very wrong. I have been patroling the city but never see that son of bitc- blimey." He smiled nervously.

"So... pedophile is a bad guy?" The snow haired boy asked in meek voice.

"Yeah. A disgusting one, who has twelve young girls traumatized in the hospital and twenty three young boys rap- I mean, dead. He... killed them all." He smiled nervously again, before changed his expression to a serious one. "Anyway, you should head home, and lock your doors and windows. That pedo can climb your house. Speaking of house though, its not safe for you to walk alone... mind if drive you to your house at... where?" The detective offered a car ride.

Hearing the word 'house' making the protagonist blue on his face. As far as he knew, he had no home in Royal Woods anymore. They kicked him out, and he doesn't want to live there, so he ran. He couldn't exactly say that to this kind detective. The man might report his family to the police, and call child protective service on him, but...

... Lincoln is too tired.

"Kid, you alright?" The detective asked in concern. "You are... kinda spaced out..."

Lincoln looked up to the man's face with teared up expression, suprised the detective, "I... I ran from home."

The man held his suprised expression, before nodded in understanding, "Oh, I'm... sorry to hear that. Well... do you want me to drive you back home, or... is there any other place?"

The white haired boy nodded, "Yes. I has this friend. I thought I wanna stay at her family's apartment."

"Do you know where she lives?"

The boy nodded again, "Yes."

The detective murmured in thought before open the left door, letting Lincoln in, "Get your setbelt on, kid. I drive you there." He close back the door before getting in the car as well. "Hey, kid... what's your name?"

The white haired protagonist was hesitate. We would never knew what a person could do with someone else names, but the detective had shown more love than any of his family combined in this short period of time than them during the agonizing week. Least he could do is give his name, "Lincoln."

"Lincoln?" The detective smiled slightly. "Lincoln, like the president...?"

He snorted, and he can't believe that. His first laugh in a week, was caused by some stranger he barely even knew. That's... that's magic right there. He felt really comfortable with the man. As if like the detective was like a good father he never have. Lynn Sr is an okay dad, but he show more love towards his ten daughters than to his only son.

"Hey, kid..." The detective called. "You alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

The detective looked at the boy when the light turned red, with an empathetic look, "Because... I know what it feels like. I... I ran from my home too, back when I was a middle schooler." He told the protagonist with a longing gaze. "After a few weeks living on the road, I'm done. So I went back home and the... my father told me that my mother died from a heart attack. He said that, it happened as soon as I left, before he committed suicide." Both of their eyes watered, Lincoln in tears of sympathy while the man with regret. "I never got the chance to say I love my mother. Never got the chance to show her that I am thankful that a good... kind, selfless lady raised me to who I am today." When another light turned red, the detective looked at Lincoln with tearful eyes seemingly to look like a broken mirror. "You said you ran from home. Well, here's my advice. Tonight, you think of an apology and tomorrow, you tell your family that you're love them. That, you wouldn't trade them for the world. You only got one family..."

Lincoln stared down at his laps. Tears begin to fall on to his jeans, but he could care less about it. Now, after listened to the detective, he felt like poop. He's right. He only had one family. He only had two parents and ten sisters. They might be rough at him, but what family doesn't. Yes, the bad luck thingy is the worst thing they could have done on him, but after an apology and a little group hug, they will come to realize that he just wanted his old loving family they used to be, and heck, they will be once again when he come back home to the Louds, first thing in the morning tomorrow.

Wow. He felt like he was in therapy. This man really is something. He felt a really deep connection with this man. Enough to make him feel sleepy and the ride is so calm and smooth. Ronnie's family apartment is not that far away now, thanks to the detective, but a short nap wouldn't jeopardize anything, and in no time at all, he was drifted to sleep.

The detective, meanwhile, stared at the young boy from the rear view mirror with a grin plastered on his face, "Sleep tight... Mr. President." He chuckled quietlu. "Lincoln, like the president... how funny."

.

.

.

The Loud house though, weren't as calm and in ideal sleeping condition as Lincoln is right now. Soon after they found out their sole son slash brother had ran, the family is wrecked. They were more wrecked when they found a single orange notebook on his bed. Each of them, in their own way, is broken after they read what their sole son slash brother had written about them in pages of their own.

You may thought that Lynn would feel sad the most, but it is not. Neither of them is sadder than they all combined. This tragic day is not Lynn's fault all alone. It was written in the notebook after all. This whole thing was their fault as well. Their past mistakes has drove one of them insane. The bad luck thing was just the last strike for him to go fully crazy.

But, even though she knew that, that all this wasn't her fault alone, Lynn Loud Jr still blamed herself for accused her brother a jinx, and made half of their family to hate him, and got him kicked out, and drove him to ran away. She could never forget the name her brother gave and wrote about her in his notebook, but the... its nothing important. Just a stupid label, like bad luck.

"Lucy..." She called her trusted sister slash roommate. "Be honest with me, but do you really think I'm a bad sister to him?"

The eight years old gothic girl sat up from her sleeping position inside her black casket. Her face seems neutral and emotionless, but tears flowing out her hidden eyes. Although Lincoln had not written anything negative about herself, she can't help but feel like she had some fair share in this tragic day in their lifes. She never bothered him as much as their other sisters, but whenever she need helps from him, he always sacrificed his own thing for her happiness. This is her fault as much as everybody in this family.

"If it make you feel any better, Leni is crying, and feel like she is the worst sister in the world for that one particular dress fight."

The sporty girl looked up to the ceiling in thought, "That isn't what I wanted to hear."

"No." Lucy stated. "You are not bad, nor good sister." She paused. "You are his favorite sister. Its all written in the page you had, remember."

The athletic sister averted her gaze elsewhere with sad expression, "I remember. I just not felt like it though."

"Well, you should be proud of yourself. I'm envy you. Its not easy to be his favorite, since he loves us equally." Lucy stared in downcast. "He must hates us now." Tears begin to fall on to her laps. "No matter. Even if he hates me, I will loves him."

"That make both of us then." Lynn chimed in. "When he come back, I will shower him with love he never knew I had in stored inside me." She begin to laugh, a genuine smile, followed with a small smile from Lucy. "I'm gonna read comics with him from now on." Lucy starting to show some of her shiny teeth now as she smile. "I'm not gonna leave his side, forever." Lynn's laughter overpower every sounds in the room. "Its practically like we were married." Lucy begin to laugh as well.

That was three days ago.

.

.

.

His eyes are weary, but blinked to open. When he do, he blinked again to adjust to the blinding sunlight shining down his face. He felt very comfortable though. Like he just had the best sleep of his life. Soft bed, there is no pillow involved but his forearm made a good substitute. Stable winds cooling him down without the need of air conditioner. As much as fresh air as he could breath. He felt like he was in Heaven, or Paradise.

Though, the winds felt a bit too chilly for him. The cold wind literally hit his skins, sending spine chilling vibe to him. It was as if he was naked or something related to that. But it can't be. He wear clothes last night, one hundred percent sure. With that being stated, he roamed his entire upper body with his hands and found a shocking news, his shirt is gone. He quickly sat up and stood up on his feet. He then looked downward and quickly cover Lincoln Junior in embarrassment.

He glanced around and tried to find anybody who might be the cause of his current state, considering big city occasionally had hobos who loves to steal people's clothes, but to his confusion, he found no one around. It was just him...

"_And me!!!_"

The white haired protagonist jumped in suprised at the sudden appearance of an older looking teenager, with curly brown hair that reach her shoulders. The girl's height seems to be in par to Leni's height, but he can't know for sure, not until he get up to his feet to confirm it at least.

"_Hello!_" The teenager stretched her long arm towards him for a handshake, which he, hesitantly, took and was suprised by the enthusiasm she shows in said handshake. "_Name's Quin and I am your guardian angel. Any questions, direct it to me. Any request, let me know. I will do my best to help to you to live a rich and meaningful life in Grassland, and, hopefully after your judgement, Heaven_."

He stared at her, completely jaw slacked by the things that comes out of her mouth. Angel? Grassland? Judgement? Heaven? What in the literall heck is happening. Where is he by the way?

"_Grassland!_"

He turned to face her in confusion and suprised, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"_Grassland. You asked where were you, so I answered your question. We are in Grassland_." Quin cheerfully smiled at the confused boy. "_Is__ there any other question you wanted to know the answer of?_"

"Ah, yeah..." He paused to glanced around the green landscape he was seeing in confusion. "What is Grassland?"

"_Grassland. Its a sacred field near the holy rivers where every dead humans were gathered to meet their creator, and get judged by HIM, The Almighty God, to know whether they were good to be the newly residents of Heaven, or another member to Hell_." She finished with a genuine, shining smile. "_Question?_"

The white haired protagonist glanced around yet again, and decided to stroll nearby to see if he was the only human here in Grassland, and he was wrong, much to his relief. There, just below the green mountain he was on top of, is millions and millions of people, scattered and about, with a thick line consisted of thousands of people left without a care.

"There..." He pointed his index finger to said line. "Let me guess, that is a line where I had to be, so that God can judge me and send me to Heaven, right?"

"_That is very correct! Congrats, Lincoln_." Quin clasped both her hands in front of her bare breast. Whoa, hold on. Bare? God heavens, she is freaking naked!

He quickly averting his gaze to somewhere else. The sudden movement in such speed raise a suspicioun, to which Quin instantly wanted to know about.

"_What's wrong, Lincoln?_"

Still has both his eyes closed shut, he pointed his index finger at her as in general, "W-why are you n-naked?"

The brunette haired angel inspected her physical appearance, and couldn't help but tilted her head in pure confusion, "_I had never wearing a clothe before, so I never knew that I was naked. Am I walking in nude this whole time?_"

Judging by the absurdity that came out of her mouth, Lincoln is one hundred percent sure that Quin is as much of an airhead as Leni. Well, it doesn't matter actually. If being an airhead means having a big and kind heart such as pure innocent Leni, then every single women in the world need to be as airheads.

"_Do you wanted me to cover my body?_" Quin asked in meek voice. Something in her tone though,was giving an impression that she doesn't want to hide her unparalled beauty. Well, Lincoln can relate. As unbelieveable as this is but Lisa had once transformed him to a girl version of himself, and dang, he is pretty. He knew all about wanting to look good in front of others, and be full of confident with own appearance. Though, its no different than men, he absolutely related more to the issue as a girl before.

"I mean... yes, please if you don't mind... but if you don't want to cover yourself up, its also fine by me." He must be crazy when he offered the latter suggestion. "

"_Okay!_"

He had no idea what that word meant for, so he had to open his eyes to really realize what had happened, and to his another embarrassment, Quin is still naked, "Ah, you not cover those up!" He quickly hide his member when Lincoln Junior started to awake.

Beyond his peripheral visions, Quin frowned in sadness as she gaze downward, "_You not liking what you see?_"

Lincoln open both his eyes to looked at Quin, and dang, now he felt like a bad guy for letting a girl's down, and probably insulting her appearance, and might causing her to lose her self-confident. He felt like trash now. Well, at least he can cheer her up with praise, although its embarrassing, he had to say it, "No." Learning that she might assuming the worst, he add. "I like what I saw. You really are a beautiful girl. Probably the most beautiful girl I know, and that say a lot considering Leni is my sister."

Her sorrowful expression changed dramatically before she enveloped him in a tight hug. The height difference resulting in his head placed between her soft cushioned breasts, "_Thank you~_" She purred, and his face vibrate alongside her. She then gently put him down on his now wobbly legs, and boy, he looks way cuter with flushed cheeks. "_Nobody, not even God HIMself has ever call me beautiful, let along the most beautiful among all. So thank you so much~_" She knew just words wouldn't cut it, so she decided to reward him with something far more meaningful, a kiss. A passionate kiss that was meant for lovers only.

When she retreated her head backwards, Lincoln fall on his back on the grass. His face is flushed red, his eyes spinning and he felt like he was just been kissed by an angel, literally. It was the most wonderful thing ever happen to him. Her lips was so soft against his own lips. Her puffy breaths smelled like cinnamon to his nostrils and so wonderfully fragrance. If that was how kissing an angel feel like, then he wanted to kiss an angel all over again and again till his heart contents.

"_Are you okay down there?_" Forget about his previous fushed cheeks expression, this is way more cute. But then, she smiled playfully. "_Great Hercules!_"

That statement bring him back to consciousness, "Huh?"

Quin averted his attention with a cheeky laugh, "_Nothing_." She then looked up to the blue skies above. "_We should quit joking around. Someone wanted to meet and talk with you_." Before he could comprehend the meaning of that, they were safely transported to the front of the line to the Judgement, much to the dismay of the people in the line.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Lincoln asked with worried expression as some of the people begin to show sign of anger.

"_Nope. But we had no choice. Besides, its not me who done it, its God_." Quin walked towards the blinding light with a sway of her hips, quickly followed by Lincoln.

"God wanted to see me?"

"_God wanted to see you_." She had a small smile when they arrived to their destination. An open place with two wooden chairs and one huge throne acrossed the two chairs. Suddenly, a man magically reappear on said throne.

"**Quin... is this young boy, who was named Lincoln Loud?**" That voice, so masculine!

"Yes, your Almighty God." Quin bowed slighty as her way of showing respect.

God turned so he could face the Loud boy, before smiling with his eyes close to show how friendly God is, "**Good day, Lincoln. How are you feeling?**"

"Uh, I mean, pretty..." He gulped a sudden lumpness in his throat before continue. "Pretty nervous to meet my creator."

God hummed in agreement, "**You had right to be nervous, son. So many religions on Earth believe in me, but I am sure that no creations or beings of mine would wanted to meet their creator, considering they had to be dead** **to do it**."

Lincoln nodded in understanding. Nobody would wanted to meet God if that is the only circumstance to do so. But the... he absolutely sure that was not the only thing God wanted to talk about. Probably about his Judgement, "Your Almighty God... could you please sharing an information of why am I still here?"

God quickly smiled with his teeth showing, **"Oh boy, I almost forgot**." Something in his tone indicating that he was lying. "**Actually, I wanted to ask you some questions****. Mind you?**" The Loud boy nodded. "**Do you remember how you die?**" The protagonist shook his head. "**You remember the detective who gave you a ride? His name is Adam Risque and he raped and killed you**." Lincoln's eyes blinked in shock, and we could see the tears begin to build up. "**That night, after he done with you, he ****thrown your corpse into by a bridge, where police found you the next morning. Your family is in the city now, grieving for you, your friends as well**. **The funera-**" God went silent almost instantly when Lincoln gave him the gesture to as he sniffed miserably.

"Why are you tellling me all this?"

"**Because, your whole lifespans were been taken from you. You, had so much years in your life, but it was all taken**." God get off his throne."**I say that is not fair for you. This is not your time to die. You had one hundred years of lifespans ahead of ****you. Your entire life have been robbed**."

Lincoln looked down at his bare feet in downcast, before looked back up at God, "So what? I'm dead. What could I do to change that? Hating the murderer? I'm not a type of person to hold a grudge, even if that someone did terrible things."

God stared directly at him, before speak up, "**Never hold a grudge?**" God's eyes went wide when he remembered one important thing. "**Tell me, son... did you remembered ****what made you decided to ran away from your home?**"

Lincoln shrugged with regret deep inside his mind, "No."

God's eyes rolled to met Quin's, and she just shrugged, before God looked back at Lincoln, "**You don't remember anything about No Such Luck?**"

"What's that?"

God glanced at the suprised Quin in mild confusion, "**Brawl In The Family?**" Lincoln shook his head yet again. "**Tell me, son. Do you remember anything that happened in these videos?**" God gestured to a jumbo sized television with many small square showing a different events in Lincoln's life with his family.

One video shows Lincoln getting into a brawl with his sisters while they were in Vanzilla, another video shows him getting flipped to the air by Lynn, resulting in all of his day clothes flying, leaving him naked. He starred in each videos, but for an unknown reason, he can't remember any of them. He knows he had huge family with too many sisters, but he never knew they were being so violent around him.

"**So, did you... did you remember?**" God asked in knowing tone, as if he could predicted the answer Lincoln wanted to say. "**You're not, aren't you?**" Lincoln shook his head in sad frown. "**All these is a collection of your memories, the bad ones. Are you sure you're not remember anything regarding the memories?**"

"No. No, I don't. Sorry."

"**Don't be, son**. **This is normal. Not usually happen, but not rare either.**" God clasped his hands. "**Now, h****ow about your sisters****?**"

"What about them?"

God gestured his index finger to the large television, which is now showing a huge photo of him and his sisters, "**Did you remember who and what their names supposed to be?**"

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah. That is Lori..." Showing a teenager with thick blonde hair holding a smartphone without a care to the world. "Leni..." The tallest girl in the photo with the brightest smile. "Luna..." A girl in purple with guitar the shape of an axe. "Luan..." The one who laughed. "Lynn..." A short girl in red with her arm on Lincoln's shoulder. "Lucy..." A petite little girl in all black side hugging his torso as she blushed. "Lana..." One blonde girl in blue hugging his left leg. "Lola..." Another blonde girl in pink his other leg, twins. "Lisa..." A bored toddler wearing glasses. "And baby Lily..." An infant, no older than fifteen month, was embraced by him.

After he was done, he looked at God, "**Alright... what about your parents?**"

"Rita and Lynn Senior." Gosh, it is so awkward to refer to your mom and dad by their first names.

"**Well then... looks like you still have a bit of memories about them, but... its seems like all the bad stuff they have been doing on you is now... gone, to put it simply**." God said. "**Tell me... did you remember ****what Lynn has done on you? I give you time to think about it.**"

Lincoln then took the time to really find the stuff God is asking for, but he just couldn't. You know the feeling when you read a text book for an upcoming exam, but the thing you read is not presented in any question, resulting in you to scratch your head to think an answer you could never search for, because you never read about it. Well, that is what Lincoln is feeling. He absolutely has no memories about the bad stuff Lynn have done.

"I'm sorry, God, but no. I can't remember."

God hummed in thought as he putting his fingers on his chin, "**How about the good memories?** **Did you remember any good moments you had with her?**"

He snorted as if God just asked a pointless question, "Of course, I remember. She's my favorite sister. I would never forget the day Lynn and I went on hiking. Probably the happiest day in my lif... my old life." He just remembered he was dead, but he quickly cheered himself up by remembering the day he and Lynn went to the cinema and get themselves a discount for couples. Good day, good movie as well. "Yeah. I remember." He smiled cheerfully.

God nodded in a sign of understanding, "**That's good then. Now, for my last question... do you want to see her, see your sisters, your family and your friend, again?**"

"What?" Lincoln's heart suddenly beating very fast. Too fast.

"**I said...**" God repeated in deep, strong and God-like voice. "**Do you want to live?**"

He needed a chair, luckily, a seat is emerged from behind him, breaking his fall, "B-but I'm dead."

God tilted his head to one side with a smirl plastered on his face, "**I am God. Multiverse and their contents are like a book and I am the author. Anything I wrote in that book will happen, which mean, if I want you alive, you are alive**."

"B-but w-why?" He asked as he panted. "Why are you want to do that? I thought, when a person die, they would go to Heaven or Hell. Am I not a saint person? Or a sinner? Am I not good, or bad enough for both Heaven or Hell?"

God was silent. Thankfully, Quin is there to break the silence, "_Uh, Lincoln. Actually... you are a very kind person. Other residents in Heaven would be joy to have you as one of them... but the... you still have more time in your clock. Like God said, if you were alive, you had one hundred years to live a meaningful life with lovely wives and beautiful childrens_." She stopped to let the words sinked in. "_Lincoln, if you were alive right now, you could apologize to your family, and I'm sure they will apologize to you back and you all can be whole again..._"

"**So, what's the answer. Do you wanna live, spend one hundred years with your family, friends, wives, childrens, grandchildrens before leaving in peace or go to Heaven and wait for I know how long to meet your family once again?**"God asked.

To be honest, Lincoln really want to take that offer. He wanted to see baby Lily growing up, and be the best, plus youngest uncle to his nephews and nieces, courtesy of his sisters. But, an offer to Heaven is not come very often. If what the religious people said is true, then in Heaven, he would live peacefully for eternity. No pollution, no war. Basically, everything in Heaven is what he always wanted, peace and quiet. But... he would be very lonely without his sisters. Well, at least in Heaven, he got to meet and get to know Great Grandma Harriet a bit better.

"God, Quin... I know what I want..." He paused. "I want to live."

Quin's wonderful lips curved as she smiled ear to ear, with God smirking down on him, "**Good choice, son!**" God reached his large right hand towards Lincoln, before said limb engulfing in flame . "**Shake it. It won't hurt one bit**." Lincoln, against his hesitation, take the handshake. "**One thing you gotta remember though, you might feel different** **when you were resurrected**. **After** **you realize that, please be calm about it and don't tell anyone**."

"What kind of different?" He asked in meek voice. Slightly scared, but God only smile without saying a word, before he felt his head spinning, and fell asleep.

"**Smart...**" God muttered as he looked at Quin. "**I n****ever knew an Angel could lie, and I am your creator. It was a beautiful lie. He bought it after all**."

Quin looked down to her feet in shame, "_I only did what I had to do__. Its my duty_."

God snorted before smirking in evil fashion.

.

.

.

Back to Lincoln, who is now light awake in a strange, metalic spaces. The metal walls feels so cold against his naked skins, and he thought he would get use to the sensation after been naked for quite a while in Grassland. Anywho, how the heck he supposed to get out of here. Assuming he was dead, the police might called the forensic, and if watching CSI has taught him something, is that he was in morgue house, probably awaiting to be cremate, or autopsy investigation related.

Suddenly, a metal click was heard, before a small square opening is open, "Why are you not shouting, or make any noise? Do you know how hard is it to find your freezer?" Wait a second, that voice!

"Quin!" He shouted as he's being dragged out of the morgue freezer. "Why are you here?"

"I am your gurdian angel. I need to guard you from danger." She answered.

"No. I get that. But how did you get here?"

"Oh, that. Pfft, every angels can do this. We can become humans anytime we wamt and look, I have clothes now!" Quin presented her busty physical apperance to Lincoln, and he was godsmacked by how snug the yellow dress tube was on her. The generous amount of cleavage she is presenting is making his head dizzy and his cheeks is filled with blood. Her naked form is actually pale in comparison with her sensually clothed version. "Listen, as much as I wanted you to praise my new looks, we gotta go bef-"

An extremely ear-shattering shriek sending both of their hands to cupped their ears from hearing the scream. When they open their eyes, they saw Lincoln's mother passed out on the floor.

"Before somebody you know sees a pale looking kid with three bullet holes around his chest and large nasty laceration across his throat, oh and also has been confirmed dead for three days."

Lincoln glanced at Quin with slack-jaw expression before looked at his unconscious mother.

_._

_._

_._

_End of Chapter I_

_._

_._

_._

_Introduction_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Resurrection

_**364wii**; Yes. I took your OC, hope you don't mind. I am LoudRisque. The account died, so I changed my username._

_**NeroSyrix**; I am the author you talked about in the review. LoudRisque, with his story, Memoir Of A Loud. I get your point, I wanted a story where the Louds had to gain his love back, but I'm sucks at English, also, in my interpretation of Lincoln, he is a forgiving person._

_**Cray-Z**; Felt rushed? Well, I'm not American. I write this in the course of a week. During the week, I got work and couldn't focusing on the story, so my momentum probably the one who got the story a feeling of rushness or off-putting._

_._

_._

_._

_Get yourself comfortable, this gonna be a short read_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter ll_

_._

_._

_._

_Resurrection_

_._

_._

_._

The Louds, with an exceptional of Lynn Sr, were quietly seated on the largest family booth in one of his restaurant in Michigan. The success and popularity of Lynn's Table had offered him a chance to open a second branch nearby, in Detroit. But that's a topic for another chapter. Right now, the Loud family is thinking. In deep, one hundred percent concentration, careful thoughts of the whereabouts of their missing family member.

The middle child, and only boy in the family; Lincoln, who has been confirmed by the security cameras Lisa hads installed around the house, ran away.

At first, they rejoiced the morning like they always does. Then, Lola came into his room, and grab his notebook after not found him anywhere else. She read it, for blackmail material, but she screamed for mom, dad, everybody at the contents. Every single horrible things they had done to him is described with such details. Unbeknownst to them, he had include every single good thing about them too. That's why he was hesitant to leave them, but he ran nonetheless the hesitation.

Like any family would do, they instantly become panic, but didn't include the police, not yet. They began to search for him around the neighbourhood, but not a hint of his white hair is found. That night, they returned home in sadness and guilt, some more than the others such as Lynn.

The next day, they had it, and called the police. They filed a missing poster of Lincoln and made some search parties around Royal Woods, but it still not enough. After heard the fate that befell the Louds, the neighbours helps too. But they didn't found Lincoln Loud anywhere... because Maria Santiago and Frida Casagrande did, in the city.

The Loud family were joyed at such news. They can finally apologize to the bad things they done on him. But reality is oftenly disappointing when they learned that Lincoln Loud is... dead. Like any family, they can't digested the news. The Loud family were devastated. Listened to the officer's statement regarding the death of Lincoln is far worse. Pedohile? Who, on this great Earth would have the gut to verdicted such a horrible crimes?

Doesn't really matter actually. Lincoln is dead. There is no undo button in this. They loss one of their own because of them. There is no one else to blame, except themselves. But nobody blame themselves more than Lynn did to herself. The amount of guilt she's been feeling, combined with the tragic news, she was strucked with fever the night after.

But the Louds is not the only family grieving for the white haired boy. The Santiagos and Casagrandes are mentally affected as well. They had took a liking in him, they treated him like he was their own family member, so it was like a hard slap to the face to loss him. Just like the Loud family, one of them affected the most, and it happen to be her; Ronnie Anne Santiago, or Lincoln's friend-which-happened-to-be-a-girl.

As much as she hated to admitted it, she was in love with the Loud boy. He's everything she is from the inside, and that makes him so special in her eyes. He's kinda nerdy, and dorky, and such a lame-o, but he make up for it for being the nicest boy she ever made friend of. She is not as devastated as Lynn was, but she was sad, far from sad, she was a wreck.

Just like the Loud family, she was too late to show some sort of love to Lincoln. She always thought that they would grow up together. She always thought that her chance to confess her true yet hidden feelings to him would never end. But she's wrong, and now, she loss the one boy she was happy to call boyfriend.

The day where the cremation of Lincoln Loud was fast approaching, just a day after his body been found. The idea to cremate his body is suggested by Lisax who said it would be easier to bring a part of him to wherever they feel like to go. Unfortunately, due to Lynn being sick, some of them had to stay to care for her, which happened to be Lynn Sr, Lori, Luna, and Luan, while Rita, Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa, accompanied by Ronnie Anne, went to the morgue house to see for themselves the cremation of their loved one. Upon arrived to their destination though, Rita Loud was met with an unexpected turn of event; her son, who was confirmed dead is breathing, and look very much alive. Poor Rita was so shocked, she fell unconscious...

... bringing panic into Lincoln's and Quin's hearts.

"Quin, what should we do now?!" He asked in a quick pant for air as he frantically, walked in a circle. "What should we do?"

"Umm..." Quin has her eyes closed and bit on to her lips to expressed how hard she is thinking of a plan, and that's where it struck her. "Lincoln, quick. Play dead."

"What?" He looked at her in bewilderment.

"No time to explain. Just pretend already." She grabbed him by his torso and laid him on the metal operating table, just in time as one of Lincoln's sister, preassumably Leni, to shows up and tend to their poor unconscious mother.

"Mom! Like, what happened to you?" The blonde teenager curiously asked with a bit of concern in her tone. Then, her eyes met Quin, who sheepishly waved her hand at the ditzy blonde. "Why, hello there. Did you like, know what happened to mom?"

"I-"

"Mrs. Loud! What's with the scream?" A tough looking girl with dark tan skin hurried into the freezer room, and saw the unconscious woman laying on the floor. Before her eyes glanced to the voluptous brunette. "Wait, who were you?" Just then, she saw a tuft of white hair on the operating table next to the brunette. "What's my boyfriend's body did on the table?" She asked, or more accurately, interrogate, and Lincoln had to keep himself from choking. She just referred to him as her boyfriend!

"I-"

Yet again, Quin's word were left unspeak as the other sisters starting to come. Lola, in particular, glared at her older sister, "How did you get here so fast than any of us?" Leni doesn't realize the question is for her, prompt the pageant princess to shut her trap.

"Woah, what happened to mom?" Lana, the older twin sister of Lola, asked. Then, Leni and Ronnie Anne started explaining their side of story without a care to Quin, who's beginning to feel agitated.

"Hey!" So she shouted to gain their attention. "If you guys just let me, I can tell you what happened." She glared at every single person in the freezer room, resulting in them quiet down. "Thank you. Now, I don't know what happen to your mother..." She lied. "But your brother, or boyfriend is out of the storage for-"

"Cremation, is it?" Lisa chimed in.

"Uh, no." The four-years old genius crud her face in utter confusion. "Your brother is out here, because I need to inject him with this..." She held one tube with yellow liquid inside. "A serum to revive a dead person to life." The room feel silent, except for herself. "You see, my name is Quin Goodspeed, and I am a biological scientist from, uh... the location is classified. But I was assigned to test this serum to see if its work, and I ha-"

"I'm terribly sorry, but the thing you said just not making any sense. What kind of serum can revive a person, just like that? And if a governments were to create such a serum, I would have known." Lisa said.

Truthfully, the toddler is making Quin nervous, "The liquid contained with million of Zoid, which is something I like to call the microbots in the serum. Zoid helps restore the dead cells by, uh... you guys knew what Defibrillation is?" Some of them nodded. "Well, Zoid is kinda like that. The shocks would help Zoid to restore the other dead organs back, such as heart and lungs, and brain, nerves, everything and in a minute, the person should be as healthy as an athlete. That's a unique fea-"

"Umm, lady...?" Leni raised her hand.

"Yes. Leni, right?" Quin gestured her to put her hand down.

"I'm like, doesn't think this is such a good idea. For Linky especially." She spoke in sad tone. "We... we had done some bad stuff to him, and he's in pain. He's hurt because of us, he's gone because of us. Now, he's in peace. I don't want him to hate us because we bring him back."

The sisters, and Ronnie Anne hung their heads in shame. Although she has no share in this mess, Ronnie know she had done some cheap pranks on him. Outside of his home, away from his sisters, she's just as a bully like his sisters to him.

"I would never hate you, Leni." Spoke one voice that's enough to put every thoughts on halt. "Neither any of you girls." He get off the metalic table and walked to Leni, stood in front. The size differences between the two resulting in him to look up to make eye-to-eye contact. "No matter what you girls did, I would still loves all of you. Nothing can change that." He then pressed his face against the center of her round bosom and wrapped her whole in a hug. Soon after, Leni has her arms around her little brother as well.

"I loves you too, Linky~" She kissed the top of his white hair, and caressed his back like a mother would do for her son.

"We love you too, big bro!" Lana and Lola shouted together as they goes hugging both of his thighs from the side.

Lisa sighed in exasperation, "Usually, I would not dwell in this kind of thing. Plus, there is far more important thing to tend to, such as that tomfoolery serum. But I, emotionally speaking, loves you too, brother unit. Your absent in our short lifes was a thing I hope would not happening again." The four-years old genius hug the side of his left leg in joy.

He loves this feeling. Cherished it. But... he felt like someone is missing. He spoke out, "Where's Lucy?"

"I'm here." The sisters flinched, indirectly letting their brother free, but Lincoln isn't, instead he praised her.

"Your skills have improve a lot, Luce. But you have to control your breathing a bit, I can hear you." In the background, it could be seen that Quin has some sort of expression on her face. "Want a hug?" He spreaded his arms wide, with a nervous grin on his face.

Lucy was quiet for a moment, before letting a small smile escaped and dove into his embrace. She then circled her short limbs around her brother, stroking his bare back, "I miss you, big brother~"

"I miss you too, Lucy." He caressed the top of her black hair, making her blush. The moment seems so peaceful, so beautiful...

... until Ronnie Anne coughed out loud as to gain their attention, especially him, "I miss you too, is that count, Lame-O?" She joked nervously.

He smiled at the sight of her, before unwrapped his little sister, and walked to the front of Ronnie Anne. She's grew more nervous when they did nothing, but stare into each others's eyes, and dang his eyes are beautiful, definitely more beautiful than her own. Before he advanced closer and circled his arms around her torso, "Among everybody else, I miss you the most... and love you the most." He cupped her glowing cheeks, and pressed his lips against hers.

The Loud family is suprised by the stunt, but happy for their brother. Ronnie Anne truly is the one for him. While Quin in the background is grinning, '_It's working_.'

He then released her lips from his conquest, "So, is three a lucky number, or what, girlfriend?" He grinned, as her brown eyes glistening with her cheeks flushed.

"I loves you too, Lincoln." She leaned closer for a second kiss, but...

"Linky! Your pee-pee is, like, totes hard!"

He glanced to Leni, stopping Ronnie Anne from advancing, to see the blonde running towards him with towels. He gaze downward, and true as she said it, he is hard, and everyone had different reactions about his size.

But that's a topic for another scene.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling, big brother?" Lucy asked, as she seated next to him, and couldn't contain her blush due to a standing erection below his towel.

The ride is not as calm as her though. Considering their mother is passed up, Leni had to drive them to their temporary apartment, and boy, Lincoln isn't the only one having a hard time.

"I'm feeling quite good actually." He stated, before putting his right arm over her shoulders, and hugging her from the side. Her cuddly petite body, her smooth skin, adding with her bodyheat bring so many good feelings to him, so comforting. He then took a big whiff of her jet black hair. "You smells very lovely today, Luce."

Her brother's compliment making her cheeks burn and she don't know what to do. So she return his hug instead, and couldn't comprehend the tingly sensation she is feeling deep inside her heart right now, "I love you, big brother." She express the feeling into words.

"Well, I'm jealous." Ronnie Anne muttered as she witnessed the two lovey-dovey siblings be friendly with one another. She then looked at his skeletal face. Reminded her a bit of _dia de los Muertos_, and yet he still appeared handsome. Let's not forget about his dick. Oh, no siree. The mere size... she never saw the real deal, ever, so she can't really compare him to anyone, but his junk is... hung. Very long, and so big, from the base till the tip, and know what... she want to see more. "Hey, Lincoln... how about if tomorrow, you come to my place. You know, to catch up the lost moment."

Lincoln let go of his little sister and looked at her with a mixed feelings, "I don't know about tomorrow. My sisters must wanted me for the whole day. Maybe the day after tomorrow...?" Much to her disheartened. "Don't be sad. I promise, after tomorrow, I'm all yours."

His words making her blush, and the butterfly in her stomach is driving her over the edge. In impulse, she circled her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his. She don't know why she did this, she just did, and she like it. When she's done, she miss the softness of his delicious lips. Then, she grinned with vibrant blush all over her freckled cheeks, "You sure know how to win over a girl's heart, don't you, Lame-O? Makes me thinking what else can you win~"

Indirectly, and unbeknownst to him, he had feast her hunger for his body with his sheepish smile, "I want to know myself." He chuckled sheepishly again. Don't know how to react with the tone she's using. Then, his spine tingles when Ronnie Anne place her hand on his... towel, and started playing with his Lincoln Jr. His reaction to that kind of contact is... erection.

"Not to bother the two of you..." Lucy spoke out ever so suddenly. "But if you started stroking my big brother's manhood, the others would notice." She concluded. "Save it for later."

Ronnie Anne glanced back from Lucy to her boyfriend with a devious grin, "Alright."

He can only smile, sheepishly.

Unbeknownst to any of the people on Earth, God is watching them, but focusing more on the white haired protagonist in particular. God laughed, "**The plan is a success**." God turned around to face her. "**I gotta hand it to you, you sure know how to get a job done... Quin**."

The beautiful brunette hung her head in shame. This is wrong. Its not fair for Lincoln. This plan gonna ruin his life.

"**Yes. It would. That's the plan**." God answered. He's God. He is All-Know. That's include thoughts. "Ha!" God laughed again. "**Even the little girl is smitten by her own brother. The plan to grant the boy an Aphrodite-Touch really is a success!**" God stated while laughing as Lincoln's eight-years old sister grinding herself against his naked person. Ronnie Anne too, did the same.

Quin, felt nothing else to say to God, goes back to Earth, with three words in her mind the whole trip, '_I'm sorry, Lincoln_."

Back at the Loud temporary apartment, the rest of the family, with the exceptional of Lynn Jr, were all shocked to their core when they saw Lincoln walking into their apartment, very much alive.

"Wincoln!" A loud giggles from Lily could be hear soon after she tried her hardest to balanced herself on her feet as she walked towards her big brother.

"Lily, you can walk!" He scooped her up and pulled her into an embrace, before he assaulted her with soft kisses. "I miss you, Lily. Good thing I won't miss you growing up now. Don't grow without me, alright?"

The baby happily giggles incoherently as she started pinching his cheeks. The scene bring smiles to everyone's faces.

But... Lori turned to Lisa with skeptical looks both in their faces, "How is this literally possible, Lisa? Did you anything?"

"No." The four-years old genius stated. "I did not responsible for this. There is a woman. A scientist I never heard of, create a serum to revive a dead person. I was as skeptic as you are now, but our brother is now with us once more." Lisa turned back to look at her brother. "So be happy."

"Never have I thought I would have a chance to meet you again, luv." Luna, the rebelious and rockstar of the family embrace the Loud boy. "Please don't leave us again, Link." She plead in tearful eyes.

"I w-Oof."

Another sister hugged him from behind, this time, its Luan, "Yeah. Don't leave us. Don't get us all scared like this anymore."

Now, he felt like shit. He doesn't remembered why he decided to run away, but dang, he felt like shit for causing his sisters to be this sad. Now, he must make it up to them, "I won't. I promise."

Then, all of a sudden...

"Lincoln!" Shouted a certain brunette in puffy ponytail in red and white jersey, prompting the sisters to release the white-haired protagonist, so he can turned around and looked at the sporty sister, who started this whole bad luck thingy, and she looks miserable. A sign of dry tears on her freckled covered cheeks, bags and wrinkles under her eyes, messed-up hair, and soaked covered sweat jersey. She looks so bad, his corpse appearance pale in comparison. It made him felt like a jerk. A jerk, who got killed, died and caused his own family to suffer and miserable like she is now.

"Hey, sis." He greeted her maturely. He knew he should be angry at her, but the past is in the past, and he has forgot all about the bad luck thingy. He is alright now. She and him, indirectly has restored their shattered bonds. Now, they can finally be the sibling's dynamic duo like the two always were. After all, she is his favorite and closest sister. "How are you?"

"I'm g-good. How's you?" Then, she finally took his physical appearance into account and gasped, covered her mouth in shock. His body is as paler than Lucy, and that says a lot since she roomed with the wannabe vampire, there were some healed wounds on his chest and throat. They healed, but the fact he was once injured that badly is enough to bring her into tears. "Oh my god, bro. I-i'm so s-sorry." She shakily walked towards him and enveloped him in an protective embrace. "I'm sorry, lil' bro. I'm sorry for be such a sore loser. I'm sorry for calling you bad luck. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good sister to you. I'm sorr-"

"Enough." She looked up to his face with tears, as if her eyes were dams that were about to cause heavy floods. But his face remain the same, which is showing a huge amount of calmness. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I started this, and I'm learning to move on. Let's throw this bad memory to a trash bin, and create new memories, happy memories."

The thing he said, although so inspiring, it just make her cry harder. She loss her brother to death due to her negative altitude on the field, but he forgave her as if it was nothing. Why is he so forgiving? What made him forgive her so easy? Is he a Saint? Why is he so goddamn nice? Its not as important as it should be, but she has to know, how can he forgave her so easy when she is the person who cost him his life? Not until an hour ago, he is dead. A body without a soul, lifeless corpse. Hearing her own thoughts, she weeped harder against his chest.

He turned his neck around and sees his dad and sisters looked down in shame, Ronnie Anne as well, although she was likely to sympathize and not about shame, correctly speaking. He then looked downward at his crying older sister. He must do something, "Hey, Lynn? You read what I wrote in my notebook, about you in your own page?" She stopped weeping, and looked up into his mesmerized blue irises as she wiped away the tears. "I can't never hold a grudge against you. After all, you are my favorite, sis."

She breathed for oxygen as she remembered the statement in red coloured pen YOU ARE MY FAVORITE SISTER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD.

"So..." He caught her out of her trance. "Have you read it?" He calmly waited for her answer with a mature smile.

She wiped her cheeks once again as another round of tears leaking on to her cheeks, but smiling nonetheless, "Yes. I read it, and I... love the colour of the pen." This is it. Alright, she gonna listen to him. She will move on. Still though. "You getting tall." She stepped back a step and sure as she called it, he is taller than her by some good inches. "Can't call you lil' bro anymore." She joked softly.

"Of course, you can." He chimed in with joyful smile. "You will always be my older sister, and I always be your little brother. Nothing will ever get to change that, not anymore." Damn, he's just too nice! Then, the unexpected occures without warning. His eyes widen in suprise mixed with shock when her soft, and yet dry lips pressed against his own as her arms, protectively or unawarely, wrapped around his neck, glued on to him.

Rita's eyes beginning to blinks, furiously as she starting to wake up from her long slumber, only to be met with the sight of her family, and his son's girlfriend, witnessing something so special, their jaws slacked, "What are you guys looking at?" The still sleepy and weary Mrs. Loud got an angle where she can see past Leni's shoulder and was met with a sight of her daughter kissing her own brother. The scene was too much, and once again, she fell unconscious.

The kiss between the two siblings still not quite ended, seeing as she starting to deepen the kiss by tilting her head a little bit to the side, allowing her velvety tongue to push through the gap of his teeth and boy, the kiss is much more intense now as her tongue begin to scrub against his, massaged one another. They starting to exchange saliva, all the while their family and friend are watching, before they departed with a sole bridge made out of their mixed drools, tangled on both of their lips. Then, she pressed her cheek against his chest, where his heart would be and purred as the melody of his beating heart bringing her comforts. Not caring of the aftermath, not one bit.

Lincoln though, is a different story. Poor lucky Lincoln is so suprise fusioned with shock, he lost a total control over his body when the kiss is happening, but its too late now. He just make-out with Lynn, his own sister, his own flesh and blood, and the part where he feared the most in this is that... he enjoyed every last second of it, he craves for more. God, he just... damn, he love his sister more than just a typical brother's love now.

"O.M.Gosh..." He turned his head slowly to the group of families, and eyes widen to see Lori and Leni holding their smartphones in front of them with bright shining red dots on the back covers. They has this moment recorded! "That's like, totes cute! Planning on marry her, Linky?" Oh, Leni. An innocent sweet Leni just made the situation even worse for him now, seeing as Ronnie Anne literally melting him with her laser death glare. "Uh, Linky. You was like, totes heard me, right? I say do you had plans to propose to Lynn? If you not. I could totes be the marriage proposal planner. I always wanted to see you kneeli-"

_._

_._

_._

_End of Chapter ll_

_._

_._

_._

_Resurrection_

_._

_._

_._


	3. Loud Love Part 01

_**It1023**; I was intending for Godspeed, but the rhythm ended there if I do use Godspeed. So I go with Goodspeed. I never watch nor ever knew Final Space ever existed._

_**Naruto72**; Yes to your first question and yes, Lincoln will found out soom enough._

_**joe810**; I never stopped writing this story. I just busy with real life._

_Warning: Sex/Smut/Lemon is present. If you wanna skip the part, just stop when you see the second warning._

_Get yourself comfortable, its gonna be a long read._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter IIl_

_._

_._

_._

_Loud Love_

_._

_._

_._

_Part I_

_._

_._

_._

Lincoln's eyes blinked a couple of times as he tried his hardest to battle the feeling of sleepiness and laziness. Its Thursday morning, but he don't have to be in rush because he got no school. Actually, he do has school, but he don't have to attend for a couple of days due to the real life circumstances. His sisters doesn't have to attend schools as well because now, they were all trapped in the Louds temporary apartment due to his parents rented the apartment for a week, meaning they got another four days to spend.

Its not bother them though. Its boring, sure. No internet connection, or television to entertains them, but at least they got each other and him, also, the apartment is not that bad. There are three rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and large living room. If the Louds were to stay in the big city, he won't mind living in this apartment again. But enough about the apartment. Like he narrated, his family would be happy as long as he was there. Not to mention, since he was in the big city, he had the chance to meet Ronnie Anne, Casey, Nikki and Sameer again. But he also feeling kind of anxious because Ronnie Anne said she has a new friendly face to introduce to him. If that new friendly face is anything like Ronnie Anne, he shouldn't have any trouble befriends him or her.

Anyway, he got to go to the bathroom, he had to pee so badly. He sat up from bed, and dropped both feet on to the wooden carpeted floor as he wiped away any Sandman's magical sleeping dust before he get off the bed completely. The room he was in is huge. It has two bed so he had to share the room with his sisters. Then, he staggered to the door and open it wide, reveals a healthy amount of sunlight penetrated through the living room's windows. In contrast, the apartment shared a lot of similarities with the Casagrande's apartment. He then steathly tip toeing his way in the hall, where severals door rooms were located, as to not wake up the others and get into the bathroom, where he proceed his business on the toilet lid, after he had locked the door, of course.

He wiggled his member for a short moment, make sure no fluids left in the tank, before tightening the rope around his waist, which is served as a makeshift belt for the sweatpants before getting out of the bathroom, which is a lot smaller than the one they has at the Loud house, but a satisfying substitute nonetheless. He then heard a crispy, crackling sounds near his right, in the kitchen, indicated someone is cooking bacons. Looking at his lean stomach now. God, he looks like a victim of anorexia nervosa, he could eat some bacons. He walked across the hall and through the kitchen, where he saw his dad cooking some bacons on the pan.

"Morning, dad!" He exclaimed.

The sudden noise from another person send his dad flying on his feet, before he regained his composure and greeted his only son properly, "Morning to you too, kiddo." Lynn Sr still couldn't accepting te fact that his son alive. But he is happy for that. "Want some bacons?"

His stomach growled, "Yeah. I'm quite hungy. I can eat some!" His dad grab three to four piece of bacons with his tongs and placed them well on his plate. "Thanks, dad!" Now, Lincoln, nor did his sisters and parents are religions type of family. They never going to church, nor did they believe in God, but after encounter the Almighty God himself, he prayed. "Thank you, for the good health, and the nice meal. Amen." The protagonist grab a piece of bacon with his hand and practically chewed on the food.

Lynn Sr smiled and proud. Besides cooking and his children, seeing them enjoying his cookings is far better. Then, he gaze to his son's body, and sadness fills his heart. He could see the rib-cages protruding due to how skinny he was now. He's pale, like zombie. There were three healed gunshots on his chest, still very much visible. Parent's nightmare, in a way, to see their own son like this. Now, he appreciate what the lady in the morgue house did. Revive his only son back to life, but... is this what Lincoln wanted. They might not be perfect, and okay with it, but one of them just suffered from something far worse than broken bones because of it. The Louds are not the best family for Lincoln. He deserves so much better.

"Done!" The white-haired boy exclaimed. Loud enough to sounded happy, but quiet enough to not wake the others. "Great breakfast as always, dad!" He get off the half metal half wooden chair and attempting to get to the room he slept in last night, but stopped dead on his track, seeing as his dad called on to him.

He watched as his dad grab the same plate he used and a tong, before getting himself some bacons on the pan and place them on the plate, "Here."

He was clueless at first, then he realize, "Oh, for the girls, right?" His dad might wanted him to bring the plate to his temporary roommates.

But Lynn Sr shook his head, much to his confusion, "No. Its for you. I want you to eat some more."

"But I can't. That's-"

"I can cook more for the girls." His dad spoke quickly, before wiggled the plate to grab his attention. "Now, here."

He don't know what to say. In one hand, the bacon sure is tasty, but he had no idea why his dad get him some more. Oh well, the bacon sure is tasty, "Thanks, dad. I'm gonna eat at the table. More mature, right?"

But his dad doesn't respond, content just by smiling at him, before he tend back to the bacon on the pan. Crackling sounds could be heard once again. Lynn Sr took a deep breath, and turned to his son, who's eating a piece of bacon in gusto and so much hunger. He made the right call by cooking plenty of bacons for his son. He need those fats due to Junior's promise to get her brother back in shape, and build some muscles as well. It is definitely disappointed him a little that his own son is so scrawny and puny, but... he won't be anymore, since he is now on the good hands, Junior's hands.

Speaking of...

"Son... actually, I wanna talk to you about something." He could see his son nervously gulped in front of him. He would be to, if he can hear his own 'serious-mean-business' voice. "About Junior... and that kiss..." Lincoln is growing more nervous now that his dad bring up the matter of last night. "Did that your first kiss?"

'_Huh_.' He thought in mild confusion. He thought his dad gonna ask him something far serious, like did he loves his sister more than just a sister now, or maybe ask him whether he had any weird or sexual thoughts when seeing them now, which is something he definitely experienced starting last night, or simply have him grounded. But his dad doesn't. He just asked him if that kiss is his first, well, in contrary, it is definitely his first kiss with his sister, on the lips, but in general, no. "Uh, I had my first kiss to Ronnie Anne... twice." His face burn at the end.

"Twice, huh?" He not looked at his dad's face, but he know his dad had this proud, playful smirk. "You sure are my boy, kiddo. You know, back then. Before your mother and I got married, we kissed hundred of times..." Just when he thought he gonna barf in disgust at the mentioning of his parents 'activity', his dad looked at him with serious expression. "So, that Ronnie Anne girl... do you like her?"

'_What is this, twenty questions?_' He nodded. "Yeah. I like her a lot. She's a great friend, and... can be adorable at times." He blushed yet again.

Lynn Sr nodded, "And how about that kiss from last night?" His dad inquired. "Did you feel anything strange afterwards?" He do, but he won't tell his dad he had an erection every time he think of his sisters. He'll get sent to rehab for crying out loud, so he shook his head. "Nothing at all? Well, how about Junior, did she do anything weird around you since last night?"

He gulped a lump in his throat when he think again about everything Lynn has done. He can't possibly tell his dad that, so he had to bent the truth a little bit, "Aside from cuddling, she always pet and ruffling my hair as we sleep."

His dad nodded again with a skeptical look on his face, "Tell me, son... did you enjoy the kiss?"

That he couldn't lie. Technically, he can, but think of the consequence. If he say he did not, his dad might separate Lynn far away from him since she's the one practically sucked his face. The girls gonna hate her, disown for took advantage of his own weak condition. Besides, he's done lying.

"So, kiddo..." His dad called unpatiently. "Did you... enjoy it?"

No more lying. He nodded, "I do. Every muscles in my body told me that this is wrong, that brother kissing sister is wrong and I must push her to end it, but my brain... my brain send a signal to my eyes, and I saw not my sister, but a girl. A girl who kissed me with so much passion and heart into it." He told the truth. Around the corner of his eyes, tears are shedding. "So yeah. I enjoyed the kiss. I'm not gonna lie."

Lynn Sr nodded as he tried his hardest to stomached the information of his own son liking, found pleasure in kissing his own daughter. Incest! "Someone send you a mini box. I put it on your nightstand."

Lincoln get off the chair once again, before took his leave. But not before stealing a glance to his dad, who seems too quiet for his comfort. Now he worried for Lynn, or his own fate. Anyway, what mini box, who gave it? He continued his trip to his temporary room and was greeted with an adorable, nosebleeding sight. His little vampire and sporty sister are cuddling each other as they sleep. Well, that's to be expected since they shared the same bed, his bed. He can understand why Lynn wanna bunk on his bed, but not Lucy. Either way, he let the two bunked with him, and it is not as comfortable as always anymore, not since last night at least. Especially the little gag during midnight where Lynn grinded her thighs against his... boner, or Lucy, who sucked the side of his neck like a blood-thirsty vampire. Actually, when he think about it, both of them sucked either sides of his neck. Its weird! Its... excite him on the creepy incestual way.

"Geez, Link. Is it morning, or you stuffed a big piece of wood in your pants." That quip followed by an healthy happy laughter. Its Luan. The fourteen-years old teenager walked to him and give him a morning peck on the lips, much to his confusion. "But seriously, I incest you get that down before Lynn wakes up." Another round of laughter is heard, before it subsided as the fourth older sister get out of the temporary room. Like he said, they had to share some of the rooms. In one room, Lori shared a bed with Lisa, while Leni shared another bed with Lana and Lola. In his room, he had to share the bed with Lynn and Lucy, while the other bed is shared by Luna and Luan. Lily? She's sleeping with mom and dad in the third room. Its not as cramped as he make it sounded though, its quite alright actually. At least they doesn't need blankets to keep each others warms.

But it is definitely a little stressful bunking with your sisters. Especially since Lynn is such an erection enhancer. He could not believe how many times she has grinded her boxer-clad butt against his crotch in her sleep. He believe she wasn't even sleeping, or rubbed her bare blossoming chest against his own naked chest, which is quite nice actually. He can't even believe how he can physically stay as hard as a rock till mid-morning, and not getting blue balls. Dang it, thinking about the things Lynn done during their sleep isn't gonna help him getting his Junior down, in fact it just making him twitc-

"Ahhh..." A hoarsy yawn could be heard in the other side of the room, where Luan came from, but instead of her, it just Luna, who rubbed her eyes with her fist as she sat up on her bed, before looked at him. Her lazy expression begin to crude in suspicious as she eyeing his... boner, "That's not because of Lynn, right bro?" She asked in a little bit of motherly tone. What can he expect from a sister who seems bothered the most by what Lynn did last night, kissed him. The sole reason why she decided to bunk in the room, and not on the long comfortable couch like a rockstar would, is because she wanted to protect him from Lynn. But she's out cold at the comfort of Luan's bodyheat.

Back to her question though, he shook his head, "No. This is uh... because of the cold weather, and, uh... morning...?" He smiled nervously.

His laidback sister not seems to be buying the lie, but she also not gonna force the truth right out of her brother, so she content with the answer, for now, "Whatever you said, bro. Just make sure to get that big guy down, before Lynn get any wrong idea, alright?" She get off the bed and walked passed her brother, who staring at her bare buttocks, with a glimpse of her pussy, as she swayed her slim hips, and she can only blame the crop-top tee shirt she is wearing to sleep.

'_Anybody would get the wrong idea with your clothing style, Luna..._' He thought to himself in neutral, before glanced to the nightstand and true as his dad said, there is a wrapped mini box there. He grab it and unwrapped it. He wasn't shock, but definitely suprise when he saw a smartphone in the box. "What th-" He clamped his mouth shut when the camera on the top screen scanning his face, indirectly unlocking the screen lock.

"**Hello!**" A chipper and very much energetic voice could be heard in the other end, and he know who it was.

"Quin, did you bought me a phone?"

He can hear giggles, "**No. God made it, so that we can communicate.**"

"But... ain't you an angel?" He asked in confusion. "Can you just teleport yourself to where I am now?"

"**I can't use my power anymore. When an angel turn to their human form, they will lose their ability as an angel. That's the rule.**" She explained. "**So, I am a mortal now. That's why God made these devices, so we can communicate without limit.**"

Alright. He get a picture of what she trying to explain, sort of, "Anyway, where were you now, Quin?" He's not saying he miss the beautiful brunette, but he definitely wanted to see her again.

"**In a restaurant... I mean, a burger joint.**" She chuckled nervously at her mistake, before coughed to regain her cool. "**But enough about me. How about you?**"

"Uh... I'm good." He checked himself in the mirror and make her known of his physical appearance, minus the erection. "I'm still pale. I got scar across the neck, the gunshots are healed, but they are still there. I looked more like a starving zombie, than a starving victim actually."

The teenager in the other end giggles, and it was like music to his ears, "**Well, don't worry, Lincoln. Your natural skin colour will get back to normal. Your wounds will disappear and about that starving zombie thing... I found this abandoned building in the city, and had ask God to re-made the entire building to looked like a gym, maybe you can ask your sister to go there and bulk you up.** **The athletic one, I mean. Her name is Lynn, right?**"

Hearing the name making Lincoln slightly uncomfortable. Don't get him wrong, he loves his sister. Nothing would ever change that, even if she kissed him on the lips. But it still weird, and wrong. So hearing her name is kinda awkward for him. He stole a glance to his bed and see that his sisters are still asleep, "Yeah. That's the one."

"**How is she doing?**" Quin asked from the other end.

"She's fine. Of course, she cried when she first saw me last night, but after a little while, she's alright." He then talk to himself. '_A bit too__ clingy_ _though_.'

"**That's good. That's good. Where is she now?**" She asked again.

"She's uh... on my bed, asleep. We shared a bed together, with Lucy as well." He spoke quickly, but slow enough to not making Quin misunderstood.

"**You shared a bed with your sisters?**" Quin rherotically asked. "**That's like totally sweet. I love brother and sister moment.**"

He chuckled in nervousness, "Sure, you do. Anyway, I need to hang up now. Bye."

"**Don't forget to exercise, God hate a weak ****successor. Bye!**" Quin quickly hang up the call.

Making the Loud boy wondering, "What is she mean by successor?" A light groan from behind put him out of his thoughts. "Oh, Lucy." He smiled brightly at the cutest, and definitely rarest sight that is his little vampire, who has her mesmerized gray eyes reveals, due to her bangs are out of the way. Its called morning hair, folks. "Good morning."

"Groan... good morning, brother." She ruffled her hair and let it loose to their normal position, much to his dismay. Then, she saw a big problem about his sweatpants, or in his pants, more accurately. "Is that because of me, or Lynn?" She asked, without a hint of emotion, prompt him to quickly covered the big bulge on the front. Not wanting his little sister learning too quick. "Oh, please, brother. I've written three adult-theme novels. No need to hide." Well, if she incest. Dang, Luan sure has rubbed off on him. She buzzed in thought as she measuring the size, and was taken aback when she's done. "Big brother title definitely suits you." In a flash, he covered his boner again in embarrassment. "Definitely bigger than most men in the planet. Congrats, brother. Ronnie Anne would love that about yo-"

"Lucy!" He shouted out of embarrassment and mild frustration. But he isn't mad though. Better make sure he didn't offend her. "Uh, how about if you go to the kitchen, and eat some bacons? Dad has cooks lots and lots of bacons."

"Bacon?" She repeated. "I don't know." She put her index finger on her chin. "For some mysterious reason, I craves for sausages right now."

He gulped, definitely knew the direction the two were heading, "Sausages?" He rhetorically asked in nervousness. "Since when did you like sausages?"

"Just recently..." She thanked God, her brother couldn't see her perverted eyes cockgazing his mountain erection behind his hands. "I definitely found the appeals." Then, she let a small smile escaped through her lips. "I'm joking, brother. But... a hot dog sure sounded nice for lunch." She leaped on to the floor, and walked out of the room, but before that. "I advice you to take care of your huge... problem, before our sporty sister saw it." He sighed in mild frustration. That's made three sisters telling him to jack off. Definitely weird.

.

.

.

After finishing breakfast, have their morning showers and stuff, Lincoln and Lynn were out of the apartment and heading to the abandoned building, or a gym, like he suggested, for exercise, while the rest of the sisters goes to the park. Its not what he expect from his sisters though. He thought they would be playing tug-o-war with him being the desired object. But they actually let Lynn have him for the whole day. Its a bit uncomfortable to strolling around the big city with the sister who has done lots of naughty things on him, but he felt quite happy.

Mainly because he got to see Ronnie Anne again if she was nearby. God know how relieved he was when she forgave him for that kiss between him and Lynn. He also can't wait to meet Casey, Nikki and Sameer again. Oh, and also about this new girl Ronnie Anne has been talking about. Hopefully, she is as friendly as the other three city friends. But that would have to wait till tomorrow. Today is all about getting him back to shape.

He glanced to his right, where his sporty sister is. For an obvious reason, she decided to wear a sport outfit, but a different kind of clothes she usually wear. First of, this jersey is black and white, not red and white. Secondly, the jersey is sleeveless. Nothing but holes for both arms, and its loose, so loose he can practically see her blushing pink nipples through the oversized sleeves-holes. Third and lastly, the black track shorts she's wearing is one size too small and literally live up to its name. The shorts is super shorts, and clung to her backside like a second skins, and she's definitely doesn't wearing any panties, considering he can't see any panty-lines. As the finishing touch, she wears black and white striped stockings. The last clothes was stolen from Lucy's luggage, preassumably.

But lets get to business here, his sporty sister literally is dressed like a... he doesn't want to say the word, he hate that word and wouldn't in a million years to refer to his sister that way, but you should get what he's meaning to say. Its started with S, or P, or B, or W. They aren't nice labels, for sure. But that's how she is now. Nothing he could do to change that. Well, an advice would be helpful, but they had already in their way to the abandoned buildin- gym.

"Bro?" She called, disrupting his train of thoughts. "Are you mad at me? For kissing you the other day, I mean."

Wait. Is she just showing a major sign of regret. Asking whether she had done something wrong is the first step for someone to awknowledge their mistake, at least that's what he believe. Back to her question though, "No. I'm not mad, just a little bit disturbed, that's all."

They continued their walks, and after a few minutes, he can see the building. Its huge. Two stores, with red and white stripes along the building. Looks like a gym, at the very least. Then, his sister suddenly stopped on her track and looked at him, "After last night, did you ever feel like you had to hate me?"

He whipped his neck to look at her, who has this forlon expression on her face. She seems like to cry. Better change that frown upside down, "No. I never ever thought, or feels to hate you. Ever."

She snorted sadly at the enthusiasm he showed a moment ago, but she still very much upset with herself. She doesn't even know why she did the thing she did last night. Kissing your own brother, really? That's incest, its illegal in so many states in America, except for Rhode Island. There, she can married to Lincoln and wouldn't getting any jail-time. Wait. Did she just ignore the fact that she says incest is illegal but not wrong. Is she physically and mentally loves her brother more than just a brother now, or...

Her train of thoughts stopped on its rail-track, as she looked at her brother with unfocus eyes, "Did you..." She started meek. "Did you ever feels that... you can loves me as something more? More than just a sister, maybe... as lover?"

"Lyn-" He was cut off when his sporty sister grab a hold of his collar and softly collided her lips against his, but no tongue this time. It just a simple, old-fashion kiss that last for few seconds, before he pushed her away. "Lynn, stop." He held his hands high to stop her from advance. "We can't. I can't. I can't loves you more than that. I'm your brother, and you are my sister. We are siblings. Love? Siblings do love each other, but they can't married each other, Lynn. What if you got pregnant? What would our child looks like? Be likes? Deformed!" Lucky them there is nobody around the city area. "I'm sorry for shouting, Lynn. But there is no future between us."

She looked downward, tears begin to shed and cries filling his hearing. Tears after tears pouring right of her eyes as she cried. Then, all of a sudden, he enveloped her in a tight loving embrace. He's not even realizing what he's done. Maybe it just his reflex as a brother. No matter if the sister is younger, or older than him, he will always be their protective, loving brother. In the comforts of their bodyheat, her tears begin to subside and her sobbing to lessen.

He then stroked her on the back, "Its okay, Lynn. Its okay. Everything gonna be okay." He kept stroking her back till her sob and hiccups died down. "There. Feeling a bit better now?" She shook her head, and he can only sighing in exhaustion. "Lynn. I know what it feels like to love someone you shouldn't... the feelings grew out of me. You can too. Just take a deep breath, sit down and think about something else. The feeling you had for me will gone, out of your system, I promise."

"But I don't want this feeling to go." She maintained her feelings. "I loves you, bro. More than you can possibly know. I-I don't want to lose this feeling about you. I want to... t-to be together with you." Her sobbings returned.

But he remained calm, "Lynn... I told you, there is no futur-"

"Then, kiss me." She spoke so clearly, took him by suprise. "Just this once. Just one, as the last kiss... and if you don't like it, then... we go back to where we were when we were."

He stared at her with mixed feelings. War debate between his right minds and his corrupted minds. If he do this and winning, their relationship will go back to normal and doesn't have to be awkwards with one another anymore. Of course, she would suffer every single day, watching the love of her life live his life without her by his side. But if he do this and lose... he doesn't want to think about it, because he won't lose. "Okay, Lynn. Just one last kiss. Promise me this will be the end if I win?"

She nodded with tearful eyes, "Yes. I do." She then close both of her eyes, as a way to truly enjoy the kiss, before puckered her lips, ready for her brother's lips to make his debut. He gulped a sudden lump in his throat with hesitation, before closing his own eyes and pressing his lips against hers, and it is so soft to the touch. Then, he pulled back, but failed due to his sister locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, try to deepen the kiss in any romantic way possible. Although he isn't fully into this, he let her do what she want with this last kiss. After all, after this end, they will go back being brother and sister. Its a proven challenge for him though, when the beast inside his sweatpants starting to rise from its hibernation and the bulge pressed against her crotch, making her gasped inside his mouth.

The kiss lasted more than two minutes now, but Lynn still not wanting it to stop, too engrossed with her desire to stop. Her technique started to shown as her tongue pushed through the gap of his teeth and invade the whole spaces. She 'cleans' his palette and exchanging salivas, but not before bit on to his tongue and pulled it out through his lips, where she softly suckle on it. Dang, she's good. Everything she's doing right now is turning him on so good and so hard, he practically make a sizeable hole through his favorite red brief. Then, she pulled back with a loud pop, their mixed drools being the bridge between their lips, and their cheeks are completely flushed red. They are so drunken to their primal lust, they forget every last memory about the argument they had just a moment ago.

"So, bro..." She grinned with the vibrant blush still apparent on her freckled cheeks. "Do you feel like you won?"

In a second after she uttered those words between hiccups, his arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her into his loving hug, "How about a round two? Just to make sure..." He licked her upper lips before moulded his lips against hers. Their tongues begin to dance with one another, massaging each other as their crotches grinded against one another. The bulge on the front of his sweatpants starting to feel wet from her arousal. Both of their breathing getting heavy and more desperate as their make-out session seems like going without ending. After a few more seconds, he let her back on to her feet. "Lynn, forget about the game..." His face is flushed. "You won."

.

.

_Warning: Sex/Smut/Lemon_

_Stop reading if you wanna skip the scene_

.

.

In Heaven, God is watching from above on these two beautiful souls, Lincoln and Lynn. God grinning in mischievous as the white haired protagonist carrying his sporty sister in bridal style into the gym building. "**All according to plan****. You had the love-room all prepared, Quin?**"

Back on Earth, inside the gym, Quin is communicating with God through the special-made smartphone, "Yes. I had." She glanced, from her hiding spot, at Lincoln and his sister, who were walking into the sole room in the entire building. The love room, a place where they would lose their innocence to each others...and set everything else into motion. '_I'm so sorry, Lincoln... but this my job_.'

God cackled in evil manner, "**Yes. This is your job. Now, let's bird-gazing.**"

Lincoln is still carrying his lovely sporty sister in his embrace as they entered a room with a sign board on the door written OFFICE, but the interior of the room sure are not looking like any offices he has been before. There is one huge bed, probably a King size bed. The entire room is lit and warm. Well, warm is an understatement, it more like hot.Let say if they were to exercise and getting all sweaty, the room would not helping them cool down, its basically a sauna, actually. He could not believe God and his guardian angel took this abandoned building and transformed it into a gym. But... he is too busy with Lynn too actually questioning.

"Nice room..." She whistled beautifully as he let her down on her feet. Before she put on a devious grin on her face as she beginning to strip herself off the tight shorts. "Well, don't you think we should start our 'exercise', bro?" She doesn't have to ask him twice. "Get naked." Her lustful grin spreaded, as she eyeing her brother stripping himself down to his boxer in hunger. "My god, bro... you're packing!"

Right before her eyes is her seventy and five percent naked brother with only his snug boxer keeping her from seeing his member. But luck is on her side, even with the boxer on, she can clearly see the outer lines of his dick, and damn! Her brother has an enormous cock!

"Its not that big, right?" He asked as he strip to the very last clothing, now being completely naked in front of her, and totally being self-aware of his own penis. Although, he knows this isn't his real penis. His real penis is small, about the same length of a cucumber and balls the size of a fist. But this penis is definitely larger than his original one, its also doesn't look like human penis at all. His penis looks like it has been genetically enhanced, or mutated. He say that because there are numerous numbers of weird looking bumps all over his incredible girth and length, with severals throbbing veins protruding on either side of his shaft. Not a human penis, for sure.

"Bro..." His sister called, break him out of his trance and prompt him to look at her. She had her arms raised above her head, presenting her sweaty clothed chest, but the sweat just highlight her sexiness more by making her jersey glued to her flat breasts like another skin. It is so hypnotizing. Then, she ditch the jersey, leaving herself completely naked, save for the stockings. She's beautiful, and he found his legs moving towards her with one thought in mind, he gotta have a taste of those breasts.

"Ah!" She gasped in delight as her hands, shakily held close to her brother's white hair as he suckle on her right breast while his hand roaming to her backside. As her brother sucking on her nipple, she can only see his white hair filling her vision. "I'm sorry th-ah! I'm flat-chested!" She yelped when her brother's teeth bit on to her nipple like a grape. "That's hurt, Lame-O!" She hit his head softly, gained herself a giggle from him.

"It doesn't matter to me if you have small, flat or big breasts, Lynn." He said that to gain her attention. "Well, I am attracted to Lori and Leni, and yes, they do have big set of breasts, but small breasts is not that bad. They are amazing actually!"

Alright. He gained her attention, enough to get her looking at his face, "Really?" She asked with skeptical.

He nodded, before continuing his assault on her rump, and pulled her close to him, directly driving his monster dick between her lower lips, where he would thrusting his hips slowly as to build up the lost mood and to get her horny, "Yes. They are. Firstly, girls with small boobs are all cutie, like you, or Lucy." If she wasn't blushing from all the horniness, she would be from the embarrassedment of being complimented by her brother. "Second, when girls with small breast got their nipples sucked..." He suddenly latched his lips on her blushing pink nipple, before sucking that nipple like a straw, receiving another strong gasp out of her. "I got such an amazing reaction." He chuckled lightly as her breath was stolen from her. "Third and lastly, I like your small breasts because... its you." He closing the gap between their lips, and kissed her passionately, which she surrendered to. Then, his lips moving lower to her neck, where he would licks on her sweat, before fishing lower and lower to her right breast, where he continue with his breastfeeding session.

Lynn is feeling too many sensation right now. She loves the sensation when they shared another kiss, and now, she adores the feeling of her brother worshipping her body, mainly her breasts, despite her undevelopedment. She bit on to her bottom lip as her brother doing better with his sucking skill, now include his tongue along with the act. He would licks around her areola, flicks her nipple a couple of times, before suck on them once more. But her other nipple is not quite neglected, if you may ask. While his left hand groping her ass, his right hand kneading and pinching her right nipple, rolled them between his fore and thumb. How can her dorky-in-cute-kind-of-way brother can be this good? Isn't this suppose to be his first time as well?

Her questions remained unaswered as her brother moved his lips to another destination, upwards, leaving a trail of saliva along her chest as he climbs to her armpit. Now, he got no fetish... yet. But he is beginning to welcome this newfound attraction for her sweats. He heard armpits is the place on human body that not getting much air, causing them to smelled and sweating a lot. But when his nose pressed ever so closely to her skin, sniffing her supposed 'smelly' underarm, he felt his hormone increase. The smell of her armpit, although not pleasant, is not so bad either. Now, here comes the taste.

"Eww. What, bro, that's gross! I'm all sweating there." His sister protested as she tried to fight him off her armpit, but with her right arm pinned above her head against the wall and her other arm so distance from him, she could do nothing as her brother beginning to lick the sweats off her armpit. He gotta admit though, smelling and tasting getting him two different results. On one hand, she smelled sexy, if his ever so increasing hormones is anything to judged by, but on another hand, she tasted very acidic. Like pure salt. Not that its bad though. Now, he loves her more and more... maybe he indeed has fetish. Something involving scents, what was it called again, scentedphilia? Whatever was it called, he loves her more now, all because of her sweaty acidic smell, and taste.

"No, its not. You smelled really good, Lynn. Your sweat tasted nice too." He licks and licks till her sweaty armpit become dry, before he moved to her another armpit, pinned both of her arms above her head, prompt her immobilize. "God, I can do this all day." Unfortunately, it is physically impossible for Lynn to extract as much sweats as he could drink. So when it happened, he left her armpits along and moved downward to her taut stomach, where six set of clear packs could be felt by touch, or in this case, licked. "Never did I thought I would get horny by licking abs." The gap between each abdominis muscles is where the part he lick the most. Sweats gathered up there, duh. "You are so sexy, Lynn. I can lick you all day long." Her arms are unrestrained, she is free to escape, but she don't want to. She wanted her whole body to be worshipped by her brother, so she let him moving south to her nether region, where he kneeled, but she still standing.

Her pussy is blushing pink. It so beautiful, and just by the look of it, its tight, and small. Don't know how he would fit his monster dick inside, but he will find a way. He found it! He just had to make sure she is well lubricated so his size would slide right in without too much friction, because friction create... friction? But she not let him.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown, clearly disappointed. He had anticipate this moment since... last night?

"Bro..." She said between pant. "Eat me out first. Then... I suck yours." What a good offer that is. Well, he agreed. "Good. Now, close your eyes~" She extended the words seductively with bedroom eyes. So he close both of his eyes, and heard the air around shifting, like someone moving very fast to break the wind. "Okay, open your eyes~" The sight that befell him the next second would haunt him all night long. His sister is bend over, with her ass and pussy facing him. Her arms are on either side of her toned buttcheeks, which are spreading them wide, presented both holes, spreaded wide, just for him. "May I take your order, Linky-bro?"

He had to lick his lips from drooling. The sight is just too much, his monstrous penis throbbing and twitching in anticipation. But he can't have both holes, as much as he wanted to. So he chose that hole instead. He walked towards his sister and before he dig in, he carried her to the bed and bring her down till her face is buried on the mattress, with her bare ass high in air. He kept hearing about a first time gone wrong, simply because the boyfriend forgotten to applied some lubricate. He is not that kind of boyfriend.

She yelped in suprise as her brother's wet tongue licking around her pussy, and prod his way into her pee hole. She had her grips on the mattress and gritted her teeth as her brother feasting on her vag. The cold and wet sensation is too much for a young virgin such as herself, but damn! Its felt good! "Quit p-playing around, L-lincoln." She grunted in pleasure. "I w-ant y-your big fat cock inside!" She requested between pleasured gasps as her brother's tongue is just so skillful in tasting her delicious coochie.

He stopped his assault on her cooch, and stand to his full height with his foot long cock sprang like a spring, "What happen to 'I suck your dick' deal? Well, whatever. If you incest, fine!" She just about to make a snide remark, but gasped in euphoria as her brother shoved his impressive length into her tight, virgin pussy, breaking through her hymen. She bit down on her lip and felt tears welled up in both of her eyes as the stinging pain in her nether regions tore through her body, definitely broke through her hymen, alright. She is not a virgin anymore. Her brother has claimed her virginity, something no boy ever have the balls to. "Lynn... how much did you wanted this?"

"W-what?" She gasped as she panted.

"I said, beg me to fuck you!" She gasped in pleasure as her brother pinching her erect nipple, both nipples. "Beg me! Now!"

"I want it!" She gasped in pain when her brother pinching a tad harder, pulled her nipples away from her chest.

"Louder!"

Her nipples are not the only part he is playing. She even felt him stop moving his hips until the tip of his cock remained inside her. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. She swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes, "I want it very much!" She shouted.

"You want what?" He pinched harder, her nipples gotten longer as he did so. If she were pregnant and her boobs are bigger, she should be lactating right now.

She started to growl. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG FAT MONSTER COCK!!!" She screamed with all her might.

Her brother grinned like a feral beast before his hips smacked against her ass and she felt his entire manhood slammed back into her core once again. Her tongue hung out of her mouth in a silent gasp. His hand took a hold of her ponytail and yanked, not to strong to hurt her, but definitely enough to spices things up, "Fuck you? No. I will destroy both of your sex-holes, do you hear me?" He isn't exactly give her enough time to respond before his hips were pulled back and thrusted forward once more.

He pressed her poor face down into the mattress but she couldn't care less as her brother continue to drilling his way into her tight snatch. He was in bliss, and so was her. The warmth that surrounded his cock was alien to him, but it feels really good, really nice and her tightness... the tightness of a newly broken-in virgin is what got him so confident to fuck her, some kind of drive to fuck his own sister. With each thrust, he felt her walls cling to him like a life-line. He felt his tennis-sized balls slaps against her clit, the pain transferring into pleasure for him.

The pleasure, it was too much, and the same could be said for her.

Even with her face buried into the mattress, he could see through the gape and take note of her face. He was fucking her like he was a beast, that's for sure. Her eyes were half-lidded and her cheeks burnt red and drool was dribbling down her chin, staining the sheets under her. Her face is highly arousing the beast inside him right now! He then slapped her ass with his free hand and soon held the reddening cheek in vice grip. He was getting close to cum now.

"You ready for this, Lynn?"

"Y-Yes…!" Her voice wavered with each thrust, and he grinned.

Feeling his climax closing by, he gave a few more quick paced thrusts before he slammed his enormous dick into her one more time, his waist pressed hard against her ass. He gritted his teeth together and he could practically feels his balls clench up as his lava-like seeds shot into her womb, painted her all white inside, and the sudden grip of her walls around his cock sent him over the edge. Her toes curled up in ecstasy. She could feel the heat he shot into her. It was making her stomach tingle. He's giving her babies!

When he felt himself finish, he slowly pulled himself out and watched in amusement as she twitched. There was a trail of cum slipping out of her folds and falling onto the mattres-

"Please..." His semi-erect cock sprang back to life at the sound of her voice. "Please give me more…" She croaked out. "Please fuck me, bro…" He honestly couldn't tell the difference between a really good act and a real-life slut, but damn! She's too hot to be left out.

Both of his hands forcefully gripped the sides of her waist and turn her over onto her back. She stared with wide eyed at him, who merely grinned down at her and position himself back at her snatch. "You don't have to ask a second time, Lynn." He lifted her legs and pressed his tip against her folds. "I'm not even half done with you yet." Of course, that's just lust talking. His voice then took a quiet, chilling volume. "I'll paint your inside as white as my hair by the time I'm done with you. You will be my personal cock-sleeve from now on. You will bear my children, you hear me?" And with another thrust of his hips, she let out one of the most erotic moans he would ever hear as her tongue hung out.

As the 'exercise' cometh for a second round, Quin is watching with her fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy. She is horny, but she must watch. Those two are so hot for each other, "Fuck."

Back to Lincoln, who although had pounding his sister like a feral beast, he was barely out of breath. His stamina is amazing. His sister, on the other hand...

Her chest rapidly expanded and shrunk as she tried to catch her breath. Moments after their new round had started, she had taken the liberty of clamping his right hand over her throat and squeezed hard enough to make her choke. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were flushed red, hair sticking to her skin due to the ever increasing amounts of sweat. Each time she felt him slide out, she missed the feeling of being filled with his meat. But whenever he rammed his monstrous dick all the way back in, her walls would twitch uncontrollably and her thighs would try to clamp down on him in an effort to keep him inside forever.

"Yeah...! Yeah...! Yeah...!" He grunted in bliss, looking at her face contorts with different phases of pleasure. It was a major turn on. One that make him want to see more. But it still wouldn't be enough. He huffed as he soon grew bored with simply holding up her legs. Lynn's eyes stared at him for a few seconds after he pulled out and simply let his cock rest over her clit, unmoving. Her mouth, as much as she tried, could not form the words she wanted to say. Her throat was dried up and her breathing was heavy. But the message was still there in her eyes. She needed him to keep fucking her. She needed to be ravaged like the sweet brotherfucker slut like she always was from inside.

He then positioned her legs so that her feet were dangling over his shoulders, "Let's try something new, shall we?" His hands wrapped around her waist and brought her up onto his lap. Then as soon as he got enough grip on her body, he began to stand up. She yelped in surprise at being lifted into the air as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking a few steps away from their love spot, he made his way over to the wall, and slammed her back against it. She winced at the throbbing pain in the back of her skull, but gasped in ecstasy when he bit down on to her neck.

"Ah!" She whimpered as he took his mouth and teeth off her neck, taking a moment to admire the new red mark he left on her. Now, she is ultimately his. Sliding her up the wall just a bit higher, his fingers pressed against her skin as his hands cupped both of her buttcheeks. He could see her toes curl up in the corners of his eyes. She was expecting this. She was craved for what he had in store for her.

Starting at the red hickey, he slowly dragged his tongue along the smooth sweaty skin of her neck. He wanted to taste so much more of her and a little longer. Sadly, that would have to wait, for now at least. Due to his dick being stuck between their stomachs, he could literally feel the desperation from his sister. She was mumbling under her breath as she looked down, trying to see through the valley of her flat breasts to find the one tool used to make her crazy happy. He could clearly hear the endless mentions of using his cock to fuck her until she was brain-dead. Not only that, but she was trying to pull herself up and grind his manhood back into her snatch.

She is simply had no 'right mind' left inside her head. She is nothing more but a slut, his personal cock-sleeve, and judging by the face she was making, she looked like she was about to throwing a tantrum if she didn't get what she wanted. Her eyes widened in exhilaration as his one foot pole slowly entered her pussy. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She chanted over and over again, never once lowering the volume of her voice.

His hands are slowly slide down her sweaty buttcheeks. Though, if there was one thing he could say he loved most about this steamy first time, it was her toned postured ass and thighs. Those two are the major girl parts that could turn him on any days in a week. Her ass was so muscular and so firm when he grasp on to them, while her tights are so strong and tight. Wonderwoman's thighs, for sure. Right now, he could only relish the softness he felt in his hands, her ass. The way her butt molded to his fingers, just picturing the way her ass jiggled each time their skins came into contact caused him to move his hips wildly. Even now he could feel it. The tingling, pleasurable pain of his balls slapping madly against her asshole was enough to make him feel like the luckiest brother alive, or glad to be.

He was so close to his end game though. But dang it, he wanted more. Technically, he can fuck her everyday now, she is too broken, she might as well be his personal sex slave now. She would plead for some good fucks in any giving time soon, but damn, he needed more. Right at this moment, is their first time. It should be crazy special, and know what, he planned to wring out everything her nubile body had to offer. Lincoln's right hand moved lower to her ass. He felt his sister squeal into his ear as his thrusting two digits in and out of her asshole, furiously.

Shlick…! Shlick…! Schlick, shlick, shlick...!

His thrusting pace had already picked up another speed-demon level before he even realized he came with such abundance of cum. As his incredibly big penis released another flush of sperm inside her pussy, filling her womb till she looks like two months pregnant, the tightness of her ass seemed to double as her own orgasm rocketed through her body like an electric current. He felt his own stomach go wet as her love juices splattered between them.

It seems like his sister had came harder than her last climax was. Then, he looked at her face and his lumoed cock sprang to live once again inside of her pussy at the sight of her, drooling. Her tongue hanging loosely over her bottom lips and her face was completely crimson red. With all the thrusting taken into place, her ponytail are now out of place, but her hair is not the only part of her that was out of place, her eyes too, had rolled into the back of her head as she lived through what he could only guess to be a mind-breaking sex experience.

"Such a sexy face…" He heard a wet slick as he pulled his big cock out of her pussy and heard the drops of his cum hit the floor. He lowered her legs first so she could stand on her feet, but he had to hold her up when he noticed how wobbly her legs were. Maybe that orgasm hit her a bit too hard… nonetheless, he waited until Lynn was capable of standing on her own before he turned her around and bent her over. His still erect manhood was already placed between her buttcheeks and slowly ground against her anus.

"Bro...?" She whispered a husky vocal.

A part of him wanted to call this end, but after hearing her sexy voice again. Unf. He must go on, "I think it's time we try something a little more extreme... you like extreme, right Lynn?" He didn't even wait for her to respond to him. He didn't need her answer. He know this is all what she always wanted, to be ravaged by her own brother. Well, she will get just that. So he won't hold back anymore. Let's all the hells breaks loose.

His dick was already lubed up with her orgasmic fluids. Her muscled buttcheeks was already in his hands, spreaded and so, he just had to push the tip of his large cock inside. Another gasp escaped through her mouth and his teeth gritted as he slowly pushed himself further inside. He had spread her cheeks apart so he could get a better angle, but so fucking damn. Its so fucking tight!!! He was sure that he would've already came inside her if he hadn't jizzed a couple of seconds ago. As soon as he felt the base of his dick hit her butt, he felt her whimpered, "I-i-it… b-burns!" His sister definitely having zero experience with that specific hole.

"Don't worry. You will love it." He began to slide out and she felt her bulging stomach swelling down, and ever so slowly, he forced his way back inside and slowly repeated the process. It wasn't like he was purposely moving slow. The asshole of a virgin was definitely tighter than any virgin pussy. But that didn't stop him from going a little faster. He enjoyed the feeling of her rectum wrapped all snugly around his thick cock. He loved to feel her ass twitching in his palms as well. He loved how her insides were slowly taking the shape of his dick. Her 'everything' are belongs to and only to him now.

The sounds of a sweaty flesh slapping flesh is like a music to Quin's ears as she witnessing the whole thing.

Lincoln then took Lynn's head and forced her to look at him, then, he pressed his lips on to her lips, forcing his tongue inside through the gap of her lips. It was always a good feeling to have his tongue ravaging the inside of her mouth. She liked it very much. He then pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks almost nearly as flushed as hers, but he hadn't never lost rhythm as he pounding her asshole. Then, he bring her arm behind her head, and begin to lick the sweat on her armpit. Its salty, but very much addicting!

He had to bit down on his lip as he felt another climax approaching. Damn! That was too quick. He haven't gotten a chance to taste her whole over. But he couldn't really blaming himself or Lynn, for that matter. It just felt too amazing. Nothing last forever, they say. Reaching forward, his hands took hold of her stomach and neck. He straightened her back and pressed their bodies against the wall. Her nipples twitched against the wall and her breathing hitched as Lincoln squeezed on her throat. Now it was his turn to let out a scream of esctasy as he rammed himself in as far as his fourteen inches beast allowed him to go.

Her butt clenched up at the base of his cock as she felt the familiar hot white jizz filling her insides. This time, the amount of cum was far more abundance than when he first came in her womb, or pussy. Her already full womb expanding as she had to room all of his baby seeds. Now, she looks more like a mother in five month pregnancy. She also had lost the total feeling in her legs. This time, he let her fall to the floor without any help as he shoot out cum after cum like waterfalls on to her clothed back. Now she had to disregard the jersey or their sisters would find out about this 'exercise'.

But for now, he stared down on his work.

There was cum pooling out from both of his sister's sex-holes now. It was an arousing sight to beheld actually. His cock, nearly half hard, had sprung back to life as he bent down. He took a handful of Lynn's chestnut brown hair and pulled her up to make eye contact. It was at that moment he noticed that lone, singular tear streak down her face. But it wasn't a sad one, considering she had this creepy smile since she first laid eyes on the familiar predatory grin he had before.

"Bro... one more round, please." She begged in haze. "Please fuck me till I'm full of your seeds. Fuck me even when I bear your baby. Fuck me till our girl is born. Fuck me, and her, because I will teach her how to love her daddy, just like her mommy love her hubby..."

"Lynn..." He called her with such calmness. "We're not even reach the most fun part yet." He grinned like a beast as he pose with his massive dick standing tall and proud before her crimson face. "Now, I will close one eye about that deal... for now. But after this, I want you to blow me. Understood?" Her lips moving into an unsconcious smile. "Good. Now, get ready for round three."

_._

_._

_._

_End of Chapter lll_

_._

_._

_._

_Loud Love_

_._

_._

_._

_Part 01_

_._

_._

_._

_You might be thinking, why did the Sex scene is so goddamn long? Well, because this would be the only Sex/Smut/Lemon scene in the entire story. Reason? Because I bust my brain out to write this 5K Sex/Smut/Lemon scene, and couldn't think of anything else afterwards. If there is any change in tone, or mood, or plot as you reading it, then it might have been because of my ever so changing mood as well. My momentum in writing is gone._

_I'm not American, but that's not an excuse for my poor English. Sorry for posting such a crap of a fiction. I promise, after MEMOIR reach its end, I will retire from writing. Leave the world of fiction to talented authors like the ever so successful newcomer; **Whimfu1** or classic authors; **AberrantScript** and **Flagg1991**._

_I am terribly Sorry for posting such a bad fiction._


End file.
